A Tale of the Half Demon and Human
by dmcorbell
Summary: My first ever anime' fic so be gentle. Generally about Inu letting go of Kikyo and learning to love again. Rated PG13 for romance and crude humor.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hello. Thank you for deciding to read my fic. I warn you now; I am not an Inuyasha expert. I am going to need your help in getting this story right. I'm sure that I will be editing a lot throughout this story since I am just a recent Inu fan. Please be patient, and this is my first anime fic of any kind. So, don't be too harsh yet... Okay, here's the deal... this will end up being a Kikyo/Inu/Kagome love triangle, and possibly a very little bit of Sango/Miroku...so, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, well, I just don't own it...  
  
Rated PG13 for crude humor, mild language, and something else I haven't thought of yet. Chapter One Kagome's POV  
  
Nope. There was no way in hell that I was going to go and get into that...that...swampish river. It reminded me of the marshes, and Shippo was right in the middle of it. His little fox ears and tail were soaked with the muddy, slimy, brownish green 'water' he was frolicking in. And he was having fun.  
"Kagome, come on! It's not that bad!" Shippo begged, his little ears twitching as the 'mud' got into them.  
"I know it's not that bad...it's absolutely disgusting," I said with dismay. I loved Shippo like a little brother, but I was not going to do that for him. I wouldn't even do that for Inuyasha...  
"Inuyasha, why don't you go play with Shippo in the water," I suggested, trying to ignore Miroku's slight giggle.  
"Yeah, sure, and get my ears wet. Uh huh. Suuuuuure, Kagome. I'll get up and do that right away," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
"Miroku, since you find it so amusing..." Sango began, smirking at the thought of Miroku in that extremely gross situation.  
"No thanks," Miroku said properly, though his face lit up and I knew his perversion was kicking in.  
"It seems that everything is calm..." I began, as I placed the ancient jewel shards by Sango and sat down. They had seemed so heavy for the past few days I had carried them, such a burden. And they reminded me of Kikyo, too. The one person I wanted to forget ever existed in this world. The one person I wished Inuyasha could forget... But no, he loved her, and true love could not be broken by death.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha taunted, waving his hand in my face. I realized suddenly that my eyes had been fixed on Inuyasha, empty and wide-eyed.  
"Well, since we're all on a first name basis, Inuyasha, where are we and when are we moving on?" Sango asked persistently, her eyes drilling into Inuyasha.  
"Well, the thing is...we're lost...and I don't know where we're going."  
"LOST!!!!" I screamed shocked, "Of course when you're lost you don't know where you're going. But how could we be lost?!?"  
"Easy," Inuyasha said looking me straight in the eyes, "We got off track and lost our way."  
"Kagome!" Shippo, splashing in the 'mud'.  
"Yes, Shippo?"  
"Come on!"  
"NO!" Inuyasha shouted, "For the last time no no no no NO!"  
"Inuyasha!" I shouted, not impressed by how he was retaliating to Shippo.  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted.  
"SHIPPO!" Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and I all shouted at once.  
"Okay, okay..." he said, splashing once again ignoring us, "but you just wont get to see this jewel shard I just found in the water..."  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a mockingly sweet voice, "why did you not detect that jewel shard in the water?"  
"I do not know," I sighed getting up and walking over to the edge of the water. Shippo waddled through the water to me, holding his clenched fist up at me. As I reached forward though, his fist opened. It was empty, but not for long. He grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me into the swamp. He burst out laughing, getting a mouthful of the slime.  
"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing a rock at Shippo. Of course, it didn't travel to far, because Miroku stopped it with his staff.  
"It was quite amusing though," Sango said smiling. Miroku nodded at Inuyasha, whose left ear started to twitch.  
"Sorry Shippo," he said sarcastically, "the poachers called today. They just wanted you to know that you didn't escape from them. They let you go because you're such an idiot."  
"Was that an attempt at a joke or a sarcastic remark?" Sango asked arching an eyebrow.  
"No," Inuyasha said getting up, "I just felt like having the last word."  
"Well, I'll have the last word this time," Miroku said smirking.  
"I-," Inuyasha stopped before saying anything, got up, turned around, and walked towards the swamp.  
Meanwhile, I had gotten out of the water, cleaning myself off. Obviously it wasn't going to be easy to remove from my clothing, but I could not think of that, for Inuyasha was approaching me.  
"We're not lost," he began, not looking me even in the face.  
"Then why did you tell us back there we were?" I questioned. He looked at the setting sun.  
"Tonight is the new moon," once again not daring to let any information slide.  
"And that's why you want to stay out of harms way?"  
"For once."  
"Oh, okay." He looked at me shocked.  
"That's it, 'oh, okay'?" he asked, shocked that I hadn't taunted it.  
"Yes it is Inuyasha." I stared at the sun, though there was little of it left.  
Inuyasha. I wondered to myself if whenever he looked at me, he too saw her? Is that why he always felt such pain around me? Or was he happy around me? Was Kikyo really so much like me that he felt the need to keep me around? In a faint moment a thought came to me...did InuYasha love me? No...no...he loved Kikyo.  
  
Authors Note: Please help me out with this and don't be harsh. This is my first Inu. Fanfic. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Thank you for your support readers. I am very new to this InuYasha world, and I need your help, suggestions, tips, and comments. You can contact me by my email address: mizzunderstood91604yahoo.com or you can contact me if you are a Neopets user at my neoname demo91604. Now for Chapter Two. I do not own InuYasha or any anime because if I did...well...just be thankful I don't...it would even confuse the creators of anime...  
  
Chapter Two Kagome's POV  
  
That night we made camp by the swamp. I had walked down to the bank of it under the new moon and had just sat there, comforted by the stars light. Silence overcame me, darkness became my friend, and nothingness swallowed me. But suddenly a presence filled the night and I was ripped out of my world of peacefulness, out of my refuge that had taken me from this past. It was not Shippo, for Shippo created a humorous feeling deep down. It was not Sango, for Sango would have held the honor of a warrior. It was not Miroku, for Miroku had no reason to bother me at this hour. But InuYasha, in his human form, was behind me, not speaking, not moving, and just standing there. Just taking in the nothingness of the night.  
"Kagome..." he whispered, throwing a knife through the present silence and killing it in one swift move. Suddenly I was back on the bank again, aware of every moving thing around me.  
"Why have you come from your nightly thoughts of Kikyo so early, InuYasha," I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself as a type of security method. A method that could not shield me from InuYasha.  
"Kagome..." he repeated, not saying a word other than my name. Time seemed to stop around me, and I wondered for a second if Shippo had awakened and was diluting my mind with illusions. But InuYasha's hand had reached my shoulder, and from the quick shock that crept through me, I knew it was real.  
"Why do you wish to torture me tonight," I whispered, not realizing what I had said at the time. But I had said the one thing I had meant to say so long. The one thing that burned in my heart, why did he wish to torture me? Torture my mind, my heart, my life. Why did he hurt me so? Why do I let him hurt me...to torture me?  
"Humans," InuYasha suddenly growled, "they are slaves to their own emotions. They are so weak, so pitifully weak..." His voice trailed off.  
"Humans are not ignorant," I said suddenly, my voice icy cold. I had jumped swiftly to my feet, looking InuYasha straight in the eyes.  
"No?" he questioned, I could tell trying to match my tone.  
"They know precisely what they mean to say, to do..."  
"Really, Kagome. So you have control over what you feel, what you do, what you speak? If so, why do you seem to lose control at just the right time?" he said raising an eyebrow at me.  
"Because," I said beginning to walk towards the place where I had first tried to find sleep, "sometimes human are so weak."  
  
-Authors Note: Okay, it's a bit short, but I wanted to give you an update. I also think that I got what I wanted to put out in Chapter Two summed up in this chapter. So, thanks for reading. R&R. 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing Chapter Two. The person, who wrote me all of the suggestions, thanks. I do understand that it is a bit o/o/c for Kagome to be so open about weakness, and that InuYasha had no explanation. Let me explain that. InuYasha, the half human half demon, is very hard to put into words. In Kagome's mind, she just 'knows' it's him by his unique presence. Kagome was making a sarcastic and repetitive comment when she said that humans are weak...so there we go. Here's chapter three.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Three Kagome's POV  
  
I found neither rest nor peace in the place where I lay, and I returned to the place I had once sat on the bank. The stars glistened, and as I sat down I realized InuYasha had not left whenever I had. In fact, he was still there.  
"InuYasha," I whispered, not sure why my voice had a soft tone instead of the last one I had used.  
"The waters have changed, Kagome. It sparkles in the nightly aromas of sweet trees and human. It is not thick or swampy anymore. It runs clearly and swiftly inside on the banks walls, beating softly against the bank. It's a renewal...almost like a transition from one watering place to another. Yet we have not moved camp nor from our current seats..." I looked in awe over what he had just explained. He had stated it correctly, that it was almost like a renewal or transition, but something in his voice worried me.  
"InuYasha..." I repeated, not sure if it was a question. Renewal. Transition. Moved. Current. Words that confused me for I knew not what he meant by them.  
"Kagome," he whispered, turning to look at me almost dazed, "Kikyo is my love. I cannot let her go. I torture you...but you torture me. Kikyo and yourself resemble each other so...and...it sends once more an arrow through my heart. I cannot stand to see you every day, Kagome. Knowing that my heart will not let me have you..." His eyes never met mine.  
"What does this all mean, InuYasha?" I asked, this time my voice not clear.  
"Kagome...I want you to...leave," he said, adding a whispered, "damn these human emotions." But I stayed no longer than to hear him faintly whisper that for my heart had swelled, my eyes had let lose all the tears in my eyes, and my mind went everywhere. I wanted to go home too...but I wanted to stay with InuYasha...I wanted to be here.  
My feet led me, but they did not lead me home. I ran until I fell, and drifted into a dream of Kikyo...killing me in any way humanly possible.  
  
= Hey guys...I know...I know...Inu was kinda o/o/c...but I added the weak thing... 


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: I'm very sorry that I have not updated sooner, but I hit a very long writers block. So, to make you happy, I have combined the next two chapters on this page. When you see this sign in parenthesis %%- that means that you have reached the next chapter. Thanx for readin' and reviewin'!  
  
Inuyasha embraced the sun's bright rays with arms open. The light breeze brought by the new day lingered around his worn body, carrying his mind to a far away place. But Miroku ripped him from such peace in seconds.  
"Where has Kagome taken off to?" the young monk demanded. InuYasha set his gaze on a tree in the distance, slowly inhaling.  
"She has ran away," spoke InuYasha calmly, "But she will return, she always does."  
"Kagome did what!" Shippo demanded coming out from behind Miroku.  
"Why did she run in the first place?" Miroku asked, arching an eyebrow, challenging the half-demon with the words that had come from his tongue.  
"I know not," came the reply.  
"He lies," said Sango, suddenly coming into sight, "they has a heated conversation on the banks last night. She fled across the river."  
"Go find her," Shippo said coldly.  
"Kagome will return," InuYasha repeated, "she always does."  
  
(At that same moment across the river...)  
  
Kagome awoke as the sun rose, a new beginning for her spirit. Her eyes stung harshly, as if she could no longer make tears come forth from them. She felt a breeze blow through her hair, carrying the memories of InuYasha and the night before.  
"A turning point shall come on your path, as did Kikyo's. You must choose between on road and another," Kaede's voice whispered inside of the wind.  
"I'm through," Kagome spoke in the direction of InuYasha, her heart flaming with mixed emotions, "I'm never coming back...InuYasha."  
  
(%%-)  
  
Kagome went not back to the well, yet to a place of solitude. Somewhere that she was still searching for.  
"I hate him. I never liked him. I don't even know why I stayed here with him..." Kagome rambled on and on, yet she was not convinced by her words.  
"Child, stop," a voice whispered.  
Kagome turned round and round trying to find the source of the voice.  
"Stop," ordered the voice, "I am no threat. You know me."  
"Show yourself!" Kagome shouted, still turning round to find any type of sign that the voice belonged to a human.  
"Peace child, peace. Your mind rushes to too many conclusions. I am not threat, just an old woman."  
"Kaede?" Kagome suddenly spoke, not knowing what had created the word in her mouth.  
Sure enough, Kaede's form walked from behind a tree, her mouth formed a grin.  
"Kagome, I have found you," she said softly.  
Kagome shut her eyes for a minute, taking in a deep breath. It was only Kaede, but something did not feel right.  
"How did you find me here?" Kagome questioned.  
"InuYasha sent me looking for you," came the reply.  
"Kaede, we have been many stretches from your residence, how did you find InuYasha for him to give you that task?" Kagome questioned.  
"Hush Kagome, be at peace. I have just come to take you to InuYasha, who needs your aid at this day and hour."  
Kaede began walking forward, and Kagome followed.  
  
(At that same moment)  
  
"Kagome is close," InuYasha murmured, splashing the 'swamp' he lye beside, "I smell her scent. Yet it fades." Minutes passed, and a strong wind blew. In seconds InuYasha had pounced up and was looking in all directions, as if trying to find the direction of a scent.  
"What is it?" Miroku questioned, jumping up and grabbing his staff.  
"Kagome is close," InuYasha said sharply. Miroku seemed to become less tense until the half-demon continued, "Naraku is with her." 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Hey guys, new chapter, around the end of the story now...But I may make a sequel. Here we go!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Are you certain that it was Naraku's scent?" Miroku questioned, looking at InuYasha with a strong stare.  
"The two scents fade, but I am certain," came the reply.  
"What is the alertness for?" Sango asked, Shippo following behind her.  
"Naraku has found Kagome, and for some reason..." Miroku began to tell the tale of what was happening. InuYasha stood dead still looking at his own reflection in the water.  
"We must find her then," Sango replied to Miroku, then turned to InuYasha and added, "She will be fine. Kagome can handle herself."  
"It's not her I'm worried about," spat InuYasha, "It's that bastard with her."  
"Let us begin our journey then."  
"You're right Sango, we must leave if we want to follow there path," Miroku replied.  
"I said nothing," spoke Sango softly.  
"Then who-,"  
"I am Kikyo, welcome to the River of-," Her eyes rested of InuYasha and she smiled. "Welcome to the River of Paths."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"A few days ago Kikyo arose from the River of Paths. I still have not been able to identify how. InuYasha has felt her presence and his confrontation with you last night was probably the effect," Kaede began to explain as they walked.  
"The River of Paths?" Kagome questioned, "What is that?"  
"The River of Paths can bring your deepest desires to you, but only of those pure of heart," came the reply.  
"So...InuYasha's pure heart has brought back Kikyo?" Kagome questioned once more.  
"Who said it necessarily had to be InuYasha?"  
"Then who brought her-," a silence came in between the two and Kagome froze.  
"Yes, Kagome...you have brought back Kikyo." 


	6. Chapter Six

I think I belong here But over there felt so right too I thought I knew what I wanted So why do all my roads lead to you My Future Your Past Just as long as this last This feeling of solid ground under me  
  
Chorus: I've left, and I've come back, given it all, taken slack, at the speed of lightning I ran here, learned that great power comes with great fear, and for the moment I think I'll stay...Right Here  
  
In such a dangerous place I feel so protected Though to tell you the truth I'd probably never admit it I can't control this feeling This feeling that somethin's missin' when I'm not near you  
  
Chorus (1)  
  
I think I belong here But over there felt so right too I thought I knew what I wanted So why do all my roads lead to you My future Your past Just as long as this feeling lasts This feeling of solid ground under me And for the moment I think I'll stay Right here  
  
(This song is an original, written by Deirdre Corbell. If you wish to use it in any manner or form please contact This song was written on July 26, 2004.) 


End file.
